Alexandra's Twilight
by OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder
Summary: ALex's life sucks but so she meets a boy named jasper who always keeps her calm but soon there is trouble in the city.can jasper save Alex before its to late? please R&R and tell me what is good or bad!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I just wanted to say thanks for reading!!!! Please R&R!!!!**

**And just to be clear the Cullens are vampires. Bella is not in the family but she is a friend of Alex, it is going to be weird but Edward and Alice are single. And as for Jasper, his wife, Ellen, just died so he is like going insane.**

**So I hope you like it!!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS IT ALL****.**

-Jasper POV-

It has been a total of 107 years since Ellen died and I still had not gotten over her. Everyone had been sad when I was around so I decided to leave. I knew it would be for the better but I feel guilty because they all think that I am going to kill myself the first chance I get. Again. Yes, again, I had tried a couple of times but everyone always stops me before I finished so… yeah.

Any way I am moving to a town in Tennessee called Farragut. It's small but not as small as Forks, Washington.

The first few weeks were hard because I was alone. No Ellen, no family, no friends. I was alone, truly alone. But again I knew it was for the better. My family can stop worrying about me and I could just stay in the shadows, watching all the humans live their happy lives.

I have been living in a small house and there is nothing in it but a couch, a TV, a desk and my collection of civil war books/pictures. Plus I only use one room out of four. I don't even care if they all knew I am a vampire!

So at this point I am sitting on the floor trying to find out what to do. I decided to write Esme a letter. So I walked over to my desk and pulled out a pen and some paper and started writing:

_**Dear Esme,**_

_**Hello, it is me again. Doing...Nothing. Again. But I think I am going to go to school so I will no longer be lonely.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Jasper**_

I quickly stuck it in an envelope and grabbed a coat on the way out. _Stupid rain _I thought to myself as I walked out the door.

_**Earlier that day**_

-Alexandra POV-

I woke up this morning with a smile. I didn't know why but I was happy. _My life is going down the toilet and I am happy, typical me. _I thought to myself. My parents and well all my family had just died in a house fire and I am now living in a town called Farragut, Tennessee with my foster parent, Erika. She is so nice. She helps with every thing!

"Alex! Get your butt out of bed!" I heard Erika say. She was nice but not in the morning.

I finally got out of bed and did all my morning stuff. I looked myself over in the mirror, I was wearing a green guy shirt with a skull and (from what it looks like) mud patterns splattered on it and black skinny jeans. I put in my contacts and ran down stairs.

When I got down there I was greeted by Jessica, one of the three 8 year olds around the foster house.

"Here, Alex, a letter came for you!" she said as she gave me a smallish letter. I looked at the address and noticed it was from Alaska. Dave Linger, my dad's best friend. He only lettered people if it's important so I quickly ripped it open and read the letter:

_**Dear Alexandra,**_

_**I just heard about your parents' death and I am very sorry. I bet it feels very bad to know your dad was the one to kill everyone then burn the place to the ground. I just wanted you to know I am here. So call me anytime.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dave Linger**_

My heart stopped. _People lied to me. _I thought as I ran out the door. I didn't care if it was raining I just had to get out of here.

I ran all the way to the park then ran to my favorite bench, the one by the pond. As soon as I got there I collaped on it. I was soaking wet and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Um... Miss? Are you okay?" I looked up to see a very attract guy kneeling next to the bench. I quickly shook my head no. He looked at me with a apologetic smile and said, "What ever is going on, I'm sure that it will clear up."I smiled a bit at tha tand nodded my head. I sat up and got a better look at him. He had long, curlyish, brown hair. He stuck out his head and said, "I'm Jasper."

"Alexandra, and I love your name. I have never heard anything like it" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Alexandra"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just wanted to say that I am only doing Alexandra's POV! **

**Thanks for reading and if anyone has an ideas please tell me!!! I am going to start a new book too so watch for it!!**

-Alexandra POV-

I lay down in my bed that night, thinking _'Wow I got a hot guys phone number!' _I couldn't believe it! I really never thought about boys but I think Jasper is different. I don't know how but different.

I went to the bathroom mirror to fix myself before bed but right as I started to brush my teeth I heard a knock.

I rinsed my mouth really fast and walked over to the door but when I opened it there was nothing there. I sigh thinking it was just one of the many kids around here as I walked back to the bathroom. As I walked, though, the room felt different. I shook my head and went on to the bathroom. I got that feeling a lot, like some one is watching but when you look there is no one there.

I finally got to the bathroom and brushed my long black hair with red tips. I still had that feeling but I just ignored it. I jumped in a cold shower and washed off very fast.

I was hopping that the shower would make the feeling go away but I think it just got worse.

I slipped into bed and feel asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

**Hey every one I am ran out of ideas for this story, help!!! **

**Please tell me any ideas you have!!!**

**Love ya'll,**

**-OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder- summand **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Hey, guys and girls!

I was just reading my stats. Or what ever and saw that a lot of people read my stories but only a few people have reviewed. So here is my message……..

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE SAY SO AND IF YOU DON'T PLEASE TELL ME WHY!!!!!!**_

Thank you!!

-OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder-

Or Bellatrix!!


	4. author's note

Hey guys!!!

I am SOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSO sorry I have not been on lately! School has been really hard on me (im MIGHT slightly be FAILING!) and im changing schools so that's hard….. my horse just moved out to a new barn so my sister and I have been working off some of the board…… anyways I Am going to read my stories again(I forgot what was happening) and HOPEFULLY finish the stories…..okay well not finish but work on!

So look for your fav stories and updates!!!

Also I am thinking about a new story!! (bad idea I know!! I should probably finish my other stories but what eves!!! )

Love BELLATRIX!!!!


End file.
